


Unwinding

by midnightmoka



Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, mercyhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoka/pseuds/midnightmoka
Summary: In the end, it had been the opportune onslaught of rain, pouring as though it never would again, that had convinced Angela to lock her office door and clear her desk. Amused, Mako had stripped his suit jacket off and made himself comfortable in her chair, his gaze never leaving her.AKA boring work functions are boring, and after a long day, Angela needs to let off steam. Mako can help.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's official. I am head over heels in love with this ship. I have a million other things I'm supposed to be writing for my main account and zines, but I am lost in the fucking sauce for these two. 
> 
> Also!! Just wanted to mention that this series is all in the same timeline. So, any fics that I add are related, but that doesn't mean you need to read them. They're all porn without plot, but there are some super minor references to previous fics. They can all be read as stand alone fics! So deff don't stress it if you don't have time or interest in the others.
> 
> <33333

“Sometimes, you seem so tired. How old are you really, doc?” Mako grunts.

Angela shoots him a rueful look and rolls her eyes. With a shallow sigh, she bends to retrieve her faithful brandy from the bottom drawer of her desk, a small smile gracing her features. Adding a nip of the spirit to her mug of tea, she inhales the herbaceous steam, now ripe with the scent of fruit, and lets it permeate her lungs. 

“Come now. You must know it’s rude to ask a lady her age.” Raising an eyebrow, Angela offers the brandy to Mako and doesn’t complain when he drinks straight from the bottle. 

“Didn’t mean it in a rude way.” He shrugs and takes another swig, leaning back in her worn-out chair. “Just noticed the light died in your eyes a few hours ago.” 

“It was that obvious?” A tired half-laugh curls her lips as she takes a seat on her desk. “You know, I’m not sure which is worse: conferences or galas. If I may be frank, they’re both quite political.” 

“Tiring?” 

“Entirely.” 

There’s a beat, and then Angela adds, “Not half as bad this time, though.” 

Mako considers Angela for a moment, silent and unreadable. Without breaking his gaze from her, he wraps a hand around the back of her calf, trailing his fingers down her nylon-clad leg until he pauses at her ankle. 

A slight shudder shakes Angela, and she chews the inside of her cheek. Whenever they’re alone, there’s always a degree of tension between them — residual from their arranged affairs. She’s felt _that_ familiar tightness all night, and she can’t deny that the thought of fucking Mako after the gala was one of the few things that made her mandatory attendance of the event sufferable. 

Had it not been for Mako, her plight might have been less arduous. He'd been assigned as her escort, under order to watch her — and watch her he did. It was incredibly distracting to feel his gaze studying her shoulders, tracing her lips, and dropping to the slit in the side of her floor-length gown before sweeping up to wander across the tops of her breasts. She’s sure that, when he’d been appointed to her, he hadn’t been told to look at her like _that._

They were meant to have parted ways when they’d retired from the event. However, the need for Angela to drop by her office arose when they returned to the base, and Mako, without excuse or explanation, had followed her. 

If she’s honest, Angela appreciates the company — his at least. With him at her flank, she doesn’t have to watch her back, and it’s sweeter than a sin to be able to let her guard down after a long night. 

In the end, it had been the opportune onslaught of rain, pouring as though it never would again, that had convinced Angela to lock her office door and clear her desk. Amused, Mako had stripped his suit jacket off and made himself comfortable in her chair, his gaze never leaving her. 

Knocking the bottle back again, Mako regards Angela as she sips her brandy-laced tea. She savors the pleasant tingle of heat that kisses her lips, grateful when the beverage works its magic, but her attention is split. Mako’s hand on her ankle hasn’t escaped her attention. 

“Angel?” 

Angela’s pulse quickens, and static prickles in her veins. He only ever calls her that when they’re mid-fuck, and its casual usage now tinges her cheeks pink. 

“Yes?” 

“Next time,” he says as if he’s certain there will be a _next time_ , “just tell me when you want to leave. I’ll take the heat.” 

Maybe it’s the champagne she’d sipped earlier or the drink she’s nursing now, but the overwhelming desire to loop her arms around Mako’s neck and kiss the brandy from his lips surges up. It’s such a powerful want that she finds herself sucking on her lip, losing herself in thought. 

Setting the brandy aside, Mako releases Angela’s ankle and gently slides her matte black stilettos off. Through her nylons, she can feel the thick calluses on his fingers, and her blood hums as he brings his hand back to her ankle. 

For a moment, he kneads her foot with his thumb, and she melts further, the unbidden desire for this to be a repeat part of their _regular_ activities piquing. When he stops, he lifts her foot, slow and purposeful, to his lips, pressing a kiss into its crest. 

He doesn’t stop there. He kisses her ankle and her shin. Then, with the patience of a man unbothered by time, he trails kisses up her calf, his grasp on her tightening when she shudders. 

Rubbing a circle into the side of her knee, he looks up at Angela. Hoping that he intends to do what she’s been fantasizing about all evening, she nods. So, he tilts her leg, opening her up, and kisses along her inner thigh. Already dizzy, Angela pulls at the fabric of her dress, rearranging it to expose her lace panties. 

Reaching up to grab Angela by her hip, Mako continues to kiss closer and closer to her core. A breathy whine pushes itself past her lacquered lips. She lets out a pouty whimper as he pulls back, and her brow furrows when he thumbs her lower lip pulling it away from her teeth. She’s sure he’s smeared her lipstick, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

Frustration mounting, Angela uses her free leg to reach for Mako’s crotch. Placing her foot against his knee, she runs her toes up his inner thigh, mirroring the path he’d kissed along hers. As expected, his expression remains unreadable, but he doesn’t move to stop her. So, she presses on, rubbing at his bulge until she feels his cock begin to harden. 

This action earns her a grunt from Mako, and he reaches to roll her dress down around her shoulders. As he frees her of her strapless bra, she continues to stroke the length of his cock with her foot, another whine escaping her as cool air perks her exposed nipples. 

Leaning forward, Mako takes her breast into his mouth, sucking and flicking her sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue. His teasing makes her core tighten, and Angela can feel her blood rushing down as a dull ache builds between her legs. 

When Mako swipes his thumb over her other nipple, her head spins. He knows how to make her weak, turning her into a pliant, simpering mess consumed by need. For a moment, her foot stills on his cock as she squirms in his grasp. His hand, previously gripping her hip, is now cupping her lower back, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk as he continues to tease her nipples with his tongue. 

Fighting against her swimming head, Angela resumes her ministrations, taking pleasure in the way his cock twitches in the confines of his pants. Pulling off of her breast with a wet noise, Mako kisses up her chest, over her collar bone, and finds the spot on her neck that makes her back arch when kissed. A delicious wave of pleasure tingles her skin, and Angela finds that petting Mako’s cock through his pants is no longer sufficient. 

“Belt,” she pants through a groan, curling her toes into his waistband and tugging. “Off.” 

Mako obliges her, unbuckling his pants and freeing his straining cock. It takes all of Angela’s will not to push him off of her, fall to her knees, and take him into her mouth. Despite her resolve, Mako catches the pouty note that sneaks into her next whimper, and he pulls back of his own accord. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“You,” she breathes, her chest rising and falling. “In me. Filling me.” 

He considers her in silence. 

“Is that all?” he asks, trailing his thumb up her leg and ghosting over her center. Jerking, Angela gasps, thoughts of choking on Mako’s cock momentarily forgotten as she’s reminded of persistent throbbing between her legs. 

“I just want you.” 

“Has no one ever taught you to be selfish, Angel?” 

“What?” Angela’s brow furrows. 

Finding the back of Angela’s dress, Mako unzips it and, with her help and some shimmying, works the elegant garment off of her, leaving her in her stockings and lace panties. 

“You look good,” he states no differently than he would comment on the weather, his voice as gravelly and unaffected as ever. 

“So do you.” 

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Angela slips from the desk and sits on her heels between Mako’s legs. She looks up at him as though he’s her salvation. In some ways, he is. 

She waits for him to stroke himself and offer her his cock, but he doesn’t. So, she pushes onto her toes and knees, taking matters into her own hands. With sloppy, wide licks, she laps the precum from his tip, her eyes darting back and forth between his cock and his face as she begins to stroke his length with one hand, reaching for his balls with her other. 

He lets her bob on his cock as much as she _can._ When she chokes around him, she feels his fingers card through her hair, gentle and unassuming. Needing a moment to recover, she focuses on her breathing, still warming his cock in her greedy mouth. Their eyes are locked. She hallows her cheeks, sucking and humming, and he reaches for the brandy, downing its remains. As before, his gaze never leaves her, even as he drinks and sets the bottle back on her desk. 

Angela’s muscles begin to burn, and tears form at the corners of her eyes as she relaxes around him, letting his cock slip into her throat, her spit-slicked lips stretched wide. She manages a few deep strokes before she starts trembling, overwhelmed and lightheaded from forcing herself past her limit. With a grunt, Mako tightens his grip on the back of her head and pulls her off. 

“Get up.” 

Frustrated, Angela scraps herself off the ground. She still wants Mako’s cock and misses the feeling of him in her mouth already, but she’s too faint to protest. 

His hands find her shoulders, and he turns her around, bending her over the desk. Obedient, Angela lets him position her. Hooking his fingers into her nylons, he inches the delicate fabric over her ass and off her legs, peeling away her soaked panties next and thumbing over her slick center. 

She’s embarrassingly wet, but it’s hardly the first time she’s gotten this worked up sucking Mako off. Eager to feel the full stretch of his cock, Angela arches her back, rolling her hips back and presenting herself. She expects to feel his tip pressing into her, or hopes rather. In what remains of her rational brain, she knows he’ll start with his fingers, loosening her to accept his cock without the painful burn of being split open. 

Instead, he takes a knee behind her, and she feels his thumbs pulling her apart. It’s the only warning she gets before his tongue glides over her swollen cunt, and a jagged gasp rattles past her ruined lips, her forehead dropping to her desk with a thud. 

“Mako.” His name is a hiss on her lips, and her eyes squeeze tight as she grasps at the desk, searching for purchase. 

Despite being fully exposed, Angela isn’t cold. Mako’s hands on her ass are warm, and his mouth is hot. It’s heaven, and she realizes she doesn’t want whatever is going on between them to end. The revelation hits her when his tongue finds her clit, and she groans against the desk, rocking her hips in an attempt to grind against his mouth. 

There’s a shift, and she feels him press a finger against her center, teasing her entrance as he sucks on her clit. 

“Please,” she pants, gripping the desk tighter. 

Obliging her, Mako slides his finger into Angela’s cunt with a slowness that’s torturous. She needs him now, wants him filling her hard and fast, hot and full. As always, though, he takes his time, letting her need mount, making her plead. 

“I need,” she moans, feeling him curl his finger against her walls, “your cock. Please. Fuck me.” 

Her words fall on indifferent ears, and he begins to pump in and out of her, all the while continuing to savor her cunt as if he’s worshipping it. 

Muttering a broken mix of her native tongue and incoherent mewling, Angela lets Mako bring her to the edge, crying out when he pushes her over it. The tightness in her core releases as a wave of pleasure unfurls from her center, and she melts into the desk. 

Licking through her orgasm, Mako continues to tease her oversensitive cunt. She squirms in his hold and gasps when she feels a second finger pressing into her. Her walls are pulsing, and her thighs are wet with spit and slick. Still, it’s a tight fit, even post-orgasm. 

Mako pays no mind to that, though. He knows how she feels, and it’s no secret that she won’t be truly satisfied until his cock is buried in her. So, he scissors her dripping cunt open, holding her hips in place with his free hand. 

Her hips buck when he pulls out of her, and she hates how long it takes him to rummage around in her drawer for a condom. She’d rather take him raw than endure feeling empty a moment longer. 

Mako’s hand finds her lower back, and he lines himself up, pressing into her until she gasps. He pauses, giving her a moment to adjust before he gives her more of his length. Her breath leaves condensation on the desk as she pants, and she wills her pussy to accept Mako’s intrusion without putting up a fuss. 

He’s big, though. Much bigger than any cock she’s taken. Even her more exaggerated toys don’t come close to imitating him. It’s part of why she’s grown addicted to taking his cock, now that he’s willing to give it to her. 

When Angela’s breathing steadies, Mako pushes further into her, stopping when her body is at its limit, unable to take another inch. He pauses again, letting her get used to being split open. Angela hums against the desk. As much as she wants him to pound into her, she’s content to warm his cock, relishing the stretch that only he can give her. 

Pulling out, Mako thrusts into Angela. Her vision blurs, and her head spins, making her see _stars._ He’s never taken her from behind before. It’s unlike any of their other positions, and she already knows she’ll never be able to go back. 

Setting an even rhythm, Mako rethreads his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. His other hand moves from her lower back, his fingers curling around her hipbone in a bruising grip. 

If not for the hand in her hair, Angela would be little more than a rag doll as Mako fucks her into the desk. As it is, the warmth of his hand on her hip is the only thing grounding her. 

With her cunt so thoroughly abused, she’s not sure if it will be possible to come again, but it matters little when Mako is hitting the spot deep inside her that leaves her breathless. Nevertheless, her brow furrows, and her core begins to tighten again, Mako’s pressure pushing her near the edge she so desperately wants to tumble over a second time. 

Finding the last of her strength, Angela shoves a hand under her stomach, searching until she can feel _him_ through her skin. Knowing he can do _that_ to her is almost enough to undo her again, and a strangled moan works its way out of her. 

“Yes,” she sobs, pulling against his hold on her hair. 

Mako ignores her pathetic mewling and squirming, his increase in tempo the only concession he grants her. He grunts when Angela attempts to rock back on his cock, and for her effort, he pins her harder, preventing her from grinding onto him. No matter how tightly he holds her, though, he cages her in with a gentleness that contrasts his outward appearance. 

Unable to move, the fog in Angela’s head mounts. If he’d allow her more friction, she might be able to come again. Even so, the repetitive pounding of his cock in her cunt has her close to passing out. 

It’s all too much, and the blur of her vision worsens, her breath growing short. She stops fighting against Mako and goes limp, letting him use her to chase his own pleasure. Realizing she’s spent, he snaps his hips into with the intent to finish, his even thrusts growing erratic and rough. 

She’s not sure when exactly he comes, too far gone to peel herself off the desk — much less _feel._ She’s numb from head to toe, her bones and muscles reduced to jelly. 

Kissing the back of Angela’s head, Mako releases his hold on her hair and pulls out. Even numb, she misses his cock, and a trail of silent tears squeeze out of her eyes, mixing with her sweat and dripping off of the bridge of her nose. 

She hears the sound of Mako refastening his pants and wonders what he’ll do with her. He won’t leave her naked and used on her desk, not where someone could feasibly find her. Still, she hasn’t a clue what he’s thinking. 

It's not entirely surprising to Angela when he wraps her up in his suit jacket and scoops her into his arms, but it is somewhat unexpected. 

“Rain’s stopped. I’ll take you to your quarters.” 

It’s the first time he’s offered to see her to her door, and Angela wonders if he feels like his escort duty isn’t finished until she’s securely in her room. In any case, she can’t complain and burrows her head into his chest. 

Next time she’s obligated to attend a stuffy event, she’ll have to request him as her repeat escort. She wouldn’t mind using his offered ‘get out of jail free’ card, especially if it results in him fucking her senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a half finished zaryamei fic that will go up at some point, but I need to finish some zine check-ins first. This also won't be the end of my mercyhog obsession. I have more ideas. For the most part, I'll probably keep adding to this series, but I may do some AU fics at some point. Pirates anyone? ~~Don't hold me to that asdlkfsldfk~~ Any AU fics that I do won't be part of this series since these are all technically in the same timeline. 
> 
> Speaking of this series, Idk if I'm dead set on this or not, but I may add some fics that happen earlier in this timeline. If I do that, I will shuffle them into the series in the order that they happen. To clarify tho, I am going to continue to write them as pwp one shots. That way, you can read whichever/however. Anywho, figured now that I'm writing more for this account, might as well start chatting at y'all properly. pfft XD
> 
> Biggest thanks to [@gearyafterhours](https://twitter.com/gearyafterhours) for beta reading this and always being so freaking supportive. Ilu dude <3333
> 
> Find me over on my 18+ only account ([@midnightmoka](https://twitter.com/midnightmoka)) for an eclectic barrage of things. Most of my hours are in BNHA land, though, so if you dig that action, you can find me on Tumbler over at [ohmoka](https://ohmoka.tumblr.com/) or on my main ao3 account [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka).


End file.
